


8 is how it started

by pumpkin_of_space



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_of_space/pseuds/pumpkin_of_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i know it may be small but im still starting, so please be patient.</p></blockquote>





	8 is how it started

Its a dark night the stars high above the small city where a peculiar group of friends live. They spend their days going to school, laughing, making their friendship stronger, a normal life in an average 14-15 year old teenager.

The perfect life for someone

To perfect for them

What this group of friends didn't know, is that the 'perfect' life they had was about to give a horrible twist.

No one knew,

Everyone thought it wouldn't happen,  
They thought they were safe,  
They thought it was just a dream.

The end never warns.

The end of the life we know just strikes killing everything at his reach.

And so it started as a normal day. The stars shining above the purple kingdom, the sleeping people on their houses.

The purple kingdom, with its high violet structures where the black people lived, the chess people, know for giving a house to the prince, the knight, the sylph, and the witch.  
Each one of these lived in a purple tower filled with the stuff they had in their normal life.  
Many may say the kingdom is evil, that it shouldn't exist, that the black queen should be killed, but what the yellow kingdom doesn't know is that, the purple kingdom is home for the worthy.  
While the yellow kingdom, with it's white people, and white queen might be heroes, but they aren't worthy.

Screams were heard as the ground shook. The black people running around trying to save themselves, many screaming to save the towers, others screaming for the prince's safety, some running to the castle looking to hide under the safety of the black queen's hands.

A long black corridor, and a purple door with the symbol of a white moon with a cut, three drops of blood running down, was all i could see.

Everything shook as I walked slowly to the door. Once I was close the door opened showing the bedroom of the knight. One could see through the window how the kingdom was on fire and people panicked to get to safety.  
The ground shook again and a piece of room fell on the middle of the room.  
I looked everywhere looking for my friends. But this room. It wasn't from my friends.  
I have been here before, but in a different way.

I slowly walked to the bed where a girl was sleeping wrapped on her blankets hugging a horse plushie.

The ground shook harder and another piece of the roof fell, I backed away using my hands to protect myself as the piece fell on top of me.

============================  
The stars are still up and the moon is halfway through the sky when her eyes snap open and she sits up taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself, holding her head as hot wet tears start to run down her face, having to put her head between her legs to be able to calm herself and take deep breaths.  
Once she was feeling better she laid back looking at her digital clock, laing on her night stand.

4:26

With a sigh she closed her eyes soon falling asleep again.

Who was her? You may be asking.

A girl.

A normal girl is my answer.  
But no, you want to know more, you want details, you want her name, her age, how she looks.

That girl's name is Dafne.  
Dafne Dominguez.

Her age? That is easy. She is 14. Or so she was before her life gave a sudden twist.

Dafne... a teenage girl not higher than 4'9 feet, with short raven hair that reaches her shoulders, her hair bends to her right side flowing on spikes and covering her right eye.  
Her eyes...  
those eyes...  
You can see how she plots your death through them, shining red eyes, red as the fire she has for a heart. She wears a pair of rectangular glasses to help her bad eye sight, and also her dyslexia.  
Always wearing her favorite colors on her clothes, red, black and white.  
She is one 'Cool Kid', ' Fallen Angel', or more commonly know as 'Prankster Queen', but deep inside , she can't take it, she feels lost.

And so her day begins.  
Today the 24th of October is this girls birthday when she finally turns 15!  
Exciting don't you think?  
Well it WAS exciting at the beginning. Until that game.

That FUCKING game ruined their fucking life

============================

Beeeeep

Whent the alarm

Beeeeep  
Beeeeep  
Beee-

With a loud crashing sound the digital clock fell to the floor, a hand where it used to be on the night stand.  
Dafne used her hands to push herself up, growling when the light of the sun hit her face, once she sat up.

The red eyed girl looked at her clock, then widen her eyes.

6:54 am

She was going to be late.  
With a quick movement dafne stood up and ran to the bathroom, taking a minute to shower then ran out cursing out loud repeatedly, if her dad would have been home she would be scolded repeatedly for every curse she let out.  
As she ran getting her clothes (a white t-shirt with her symbol, two black angel wings, on the front of the shirt, black skinny jeans and some red convers) she saw her phone go off, but ignored it when she saw her shirt was facing the other way.

She brushed her raven hair in one move then ran downstairs. Grabbing her phone, backpack, glasses, and a cookie she ran out of her house and headed to school.

Running down the streets took her twenty minutes to get to school, five minutes to get to her classroom, and other five minutes to catch her breath and not die once she was siting on her desk.

And so it began. .....  
The torture....  
The suffering.....

 

 

 

 

School.....

**Author's Note:**

> i know it may be small but im still starting, so please be patient.


End file.
